Breaking Out!
by Dawnchibi
Summary: Aira Watanabe is a new student at Karasuno High School who grew tired of the boring Private School life, and wanted to at least explore what it was like at a Public School, and finally let her overprotective parents cave in. Rest of the summary inside :)


Aira Watanabe is a new student at Karasuno High School who grew tired of the boring Private School life, and wanted to at least explore what it was like at a Public School, and finally let her overprotective parents cave in. [Name] wanted to have some experiences such as interacting with others and meeting new people. [Name] wanted to get a different view other than repeating the same old routine over and over again. She didn't exactly have a clue what guys were like sense she was surrounded by girls her whole life, except her father. But this would be her first chance to find out. On her first day of school , she tries to find a club to join, but nothing at all was available. Much to [Name]'s luck, Kiyoko Shimizu approaches her in the hall looking for a successor to become team manager for a Volleyball club. Aira is viewed as the perfect candidate, but will she accept or keep looking for an available club?

[Pairing : Hinata Shouyou x Reader x Kageyama Tobio]

* * *

Chibi: Hi guys, It's Chibi Sugar and Leixa bringing a collab fanfic for the BEST ANIME/MANGA : Haikyuu! We hope you guys like the first installment! Chapter 2 is on its way :) Plus we are reading the manga,and sorry for the spoilers guys~! Until next time,guys~! You can check my out on quotev under Chibi Sugar guys.

* * *

Karasuno High.

A high school located in Miyagi Prefecture, sadly a little bit far from her home. But she doesn't care about the distance.

What she cares about is the fact that this is a public school!

All her life, she was always sheltered by her overprotective father to the point he refused on letting her attend this school. But thanks to her supportive mother who miraculously made her father say the word 'yes' she was able to take the exam and pass it with no sweat.

Blowing a strand of her hair out of her face, she studied the building in front of her, her new school. She grinned widely, awestruck at the lively scenery displayed before her eyes. It is truly refreshing being somewhere out of her element.

Plastering a huge smile on her face, she started to move her feet and arranged her messy appearance. She combed her long, wavy hair styled in a layered fashion; some part of it is short, stopping in the middle of her long hair, her fringe fixed in the center of her forehead just above her hazel eyes and it parts to the side, leaving an 'M' shape.

Satisfied on her look, she began to wonder what club she would pick. She's been thinking of it ever since yesterday. There are lots to choose from but she guess, she have to pick what she think is best suited for her skills.

Once inside the building, she took her time changing her shoes since it was still early, very early actually.

'I still have time, I better start exploring the school!'

While walking aimlessly on the corridor, she thought, 'Public school is very different to Private, I hope the students are different too.'

The private school she attended was very…unpleasant. There are lot of snobbish students who flaunted their expensive things, bragging them to announce how rich they are. They are full of themselves, they should have realized that the things they have right now came from their parents and will soon vanish. They only think about is themselves.

That is one of the reasons why she wanted to go to public school and begged her father.

She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, 'Time flies so fast' she sighed, 'Five minutes more…'

It's time to end her little adventure and find the main office.

* * *

It took her exactly five minutes to find the office. She knocked twice and when she heard the permission to come in, she opened the door and let herself in.

"Are you Watanabe Aira?" the vice-principal asked and looked at her sharply.

"Yes," she answered and bowed slightly, "its nice meeting you."

The vice-principal huffed and took a small piece of paper, "This is your schedule," he held it out and Aira took it, "My assistant will show you around," he pointed the woman beside her, she must be on her late twenties, she thought.

"Thank you," she bowed again and sent the assistant a grateful smile, "I'm in your care."

* * *

She stretched her arms above her head, pleased when she heard her strained back let out a small pop. She was sitting all day and was glad that their last subject is over. Raising herself from her seat, she took her bag (please indicate what bag you want but I'll use shoulder bag for now) and slung it on her shoulder. She leaves the classroom, excited to continue her adventure, this time, on her own. She immediately went on the first floor, where all the clubs are gathered and inviting new students.

Finally reaching her destination, her eyes lit up in happiness as she watched lots of students interact with each other and having fun. She decided to check all of them one by one and see what will interest her.

After 1 hour

So far, she could say, most clubs are interesting. But she didn't choose any of them since nothing caught her attention.

It's like something is missing though…

She should check out the gym, maybe sports will fill her emptiness. Dashing out the building to go to the gym, she found two boys sitting in front of the door. As she neared over them, she could feel a gloomy atmosphere covering their surroundings.

Confused, she walked towards the two, "Excuse me."

They both looked up. She blinked when she saw their dull face and cough on her hand, "What club practiced is going on in this gym?"

"Volleyball Club," they both answered and Aira wondered why they sound so miserable.

"Are you a member?"

They tensed up. The boy with orange hair suddenly stood up and spoke, "W-we are! But this idiot—"

"Who are you calling idiot, you dumbass Hinata!"

"Teme! Y-you wanna fight?!"

Heaving out a sigh, she confirmed, "So basically, both of you are not yet a member?"

They froze and that action alone verifies her thoughts.

"I see."

Her lips twitched slightly in amusement as she looked at the two boys in front of her.

Interesting… Maybe she should take a look.

"Are you joining the Volleyball club?"

Turning her attention to the smaller boy, she shrugged, "Maybe."

The smaller boy, Hinata, cocked his head and Aira gave him a small smile, passing over him to open the door. Unfortunately, when she slid open the door; she didn't expect a ball rapidly advancing towards her. She gasped faintly, and reacted on instincts. She lifted both her hands on her face and braised herself for the pain of the impact. She waited for the ball to hit her but suddenly a shadow loomed over her whole body. Tilting her head upwards, she could feel her eyes slowly widening in shock.

"Wow…" she breathed and watched as the boy caught the ball and landed at the floor with ease.

'For a small guy, he sure could jump so high…' her mouth twisted with amazement, 'Interesting indeed.'

* * *

Dawnchibi: I would like to that Callinope for helping with this chapter :)


End file.
